Blog użytkownika:KiraTheMonster/SMILE
Nie mogłam dodać tej pasty przez jakiś pieprzony błąd, który wyskakiwał za każdym razem, także więc dodaję go na blogu. Jest to moja trzecia pasta, także uzasadniona krytyka mile widziana. thumb|left|326px|Oto Lukeu w moim wykonaniu.Wystarczy jeden ruch... jeden zły ruch, by coś niewinnego stało się najgorszym złem w dosłownie kilka chwil. To nie będzie jakaś drętwa historyjka o zmutowanych szczurach, modyfikowanych genetycznie roślinkach... To ludzka psychika jest najgorszym złem uśpionym w mózgu... lecz tylko do czasu. Chłopak biegł co sił. Miał brązowe, roztrzepane włosy z grzywką, szafirowe śliczne oczy oraz białą, porcelanową cerę. Ubrany był w czarną bluzę, dżinsy w tym samym kolorze, oraz trampki. Nie, nie był nigdzie spóźniony. Zwyczajnie zerwał się z zajęć ninjutsu, gdy tylko jego siostra bliźniaczka zadzwoniła zapłakana. Nie wiedział gdzie jest. Wiedział tylko, że ktoś jej chce zrobić krzywdę i musi ją jak najszybciej znaleźć. Powoli brakło mu sił, ale się nie poddawał. Usłyszał krzyk. Głos był znajomy. To była jego siostra. To dodało mu więcej siły. Przyspieszył. Krzyki dochodziły z opuszczonej kamienicy. Zbił pierwszą lepszą szybę, by dostać się do środka. Upadł na podłogę kalecząc sobie dłonie. Otaczała go cisza. Podniósł się roznosząc odgłosy zgniatanego szkła pod stopami. Wykonał pierwszy krok. Kolejne były pewniejsze. Dziurawa podłoga i pozdzierane, brudne ściany jakoś go nie przerażały... w sumie kogo by to przeraziło? Chyba jakby były ubabrane krwią. Sądząc po przedmiotach znajdujących się w pomieszczeniu prawdopodobnie był to pokój dziecka. Wystawił głowę za próg. Pusto i cicho. Wyszedł z pokoiku. Nagle upadł na przegnitą, drewnianą podłogę czując okropny ból z tyłu głowy. Poczuł, że traci przytomność, po czym padł na podłogę całkowicie pozbawiony świadomości. Brązowowłosy obudził się przywiązany do krzesła z kneblem w ustach. "Co tu się do cholery dzieje?" - zapytał samego siebie w myślach. Przed sobą zobaczył swoją siostrę. Leżała związana i nieprzytomna na przegnitym łóżku. Zaczął wierzgać, by wydostać się z węzłów, ale i tak wszystko na nic. Do chłopaka podszedł wysoki mężczyzna z kominiarką na głowie. Na jego nadgarstku był widoczny tatuaż wyglądający jak bransoleta z drutu kolczastego. Zerwał mu knebel z twarzy. - Zostaw moją siostrę, zboczeńcu! - wrzasnął młodzieniec. - Stul pysk, szczeniaku! - mężczyzna złapał chłopaka za szyję przyduszając go przy tym. Dał jakiś znak drugą ręką. Z cienia wyłoniła się pozostała czwórka zamaskowanych mężczyzn. Brązowowłosy zaczął się bać, ale nie pokazał im tego. Dwójka facetów podeszła do jego siostry. Zaczęli nią szarpać by się obudziła. Po chwili otworzyła oczy nie wiedząc co się dzieje. Zmieszała się widokiem związanego brata. Mężczyźni obnażyli jej szyję po czym przyłożyli do niej nóż. - Puść ją skurwysynu! - krzyczał chłopak. - Jeszcze jedno słowo, a będzie wąchała kwiatki od spodu! - facet stojący przed nim przyłożył mu ostrze do twarzy. Zaczął równiutko rozcinać policzki chłopaka tak, by formowały się w uśmiech. Brązowowłosy z trudem powstrzymywał się od krzyku. Jego łzy mieszały się z krwią. - Lukeu! - wyszlochała jego siostra, przez co dostała w twarz. Potajemnie wydostała swoje chude nadgarstki z węzłów i podniosła nożyk leżący na podłodze. Czekała na okazję, aż wkońcu się natrafiła. Zbrodniarze byli całkowicie zajęci jej bratem. Cichutko przeczołgała się na podłodze pod krzesło, na którym siedział chłopak. Poczuł, przecinanie lin na nadgarstkach i kostkach. Spojrzał się na nich jak psychopata, a przez rozcięte policzki wyglądało, to strasznie. Mężczyźni nie wiedzieli o co chodzi. Lukeu mimo, że był wykończony, jak torpeda wystrzelił z krzesła na nich. Był gotowy na śmierć, byleby uratować siostrę. Nagle usłyszeli syreny policyjne. Wszyscy znieruchomieli. Jeden z napastników strzelił z pistoletu w siostrę chłopaka. Upadła na podłogę. Lukeu znów oberwał czymś w głowę i sam padł. Sprawcy uciekli zostawiając ich tam samych. Do budynku dostała się policja znajdując rodzeństwo. Chłopak widział i słyszał wszystko jak za mgłą... a potem... tylko ciemność. Chłopak przebudził się słysząc pikanie. Otworzył oczy. Spostrzegł, że znajduje się w szpitalu. Poczuł okropny ból na twarzy. Dotknął swoich policzków. Pod opuszkami palców czuł szwy. Westchnął cicho. Do sali weszła pielęgniarka z jakimiś tabletkami na tacy i kubeczkiem wody. - Witaj. Wreszcie się obudziłeś. Tu masz proszę leki uspokajające i przeciwbólowe. Jesteś jeszcze w szoku. - oznajmiła uśmiechając się lekko. - Gdzie jest moja siostra? - zapytał podnosząc się gwałtownie czując okropny ból w klatce piersiowej. Uśmiech z twarzy kobiety znikł. - Twoja siostra nie żyje. Przykro mi... i uważaj na siebie. Masz połamanych pięć żeber. Masz, łykaj te leki. - podała mu kubeczek z wodą i tackę. Chłopak załkał w duchu. Obiecał rodzicom, że się nią zajmie, gdy wyjadą. Zawiódł siebie, ich oraz ją. Łyknął tabletki, po czym ułożył się na poduszce. Pielęgniarka wyszła bez słowa. Schował twarz w dłoniach. Czuł w środku ogromną pustkę. - Współczuję ci... - usłyszał delikatny, dziewczęcy głosik. Nie, to nie była pielęgniarka. Odsłonił twarz. Spojrzał w lewo. Na łóżku obok leżała czarnowłosa dziewczyna z przepaską na oku wykonanej z bandarzu. - I tak pewnie nie wiesz jak się czuję... - prychnął oschle. - Wiem... straciłam starszego brata... chciał mnie obronić i przepłacił to życiem. Lukeu z niedowierzaniem spojrzał na dziewczynę. - A jak wyglądali? - zapytał. - Sprawcy? Wszyscy w kominiarkach, a jeden... - Miał wytatuowany drut kolczasty na nadgarstku... - przerwał jej. - Skąd wiesz? - zdziwiła się. - Ci sami oszpecili mi twarz i zabili siostrę... - wymamrotał. - Przynajmniej nie musisz się uśmiechać, by być uśmiechniętym... - powiedziała. - To nie pomogło. - zaśmiał się. - aż twarz mnie boli. A jeśli mogę spytać... co ci się stało? - Uszkodzona rogówka i pęknięte żebro. - odparła. - Tak w ogóle to nazywam się Sasha, a ty? - Lukeu. Miło mi. - zdradził swoje imię. Zagadali sie w najlepsze, aż dziewczyna wkońcu zasnęła. Lukeu zszedł z łóżka. Spostrzegł, że był w swoich ubraniach. Obolały z trudem ubrał trampki. Na szafeczce obok łóżka Sashy znalazł notesik i długopis. Napisał tylko, że ucieka i zostawił numer by zadzwoniła. Kulejąc wyszedł z sali. Rozejrzał się. Korytarz był pusty. Postanowił jak najszybciej wyjść. Gdy tylko kogoś słyszał chował się po łazienkach, a przy recepcjach czołgał się by go nie zauważono. Sukces. Udało mu się wyjść przed szpital. Założył kaptur na głowę i wyszedł z jego terenu w stronę swojego domu. Po około godzinie był już na miejscu. Dochodziła godzina trzecia nad ranem. Wszedł do domu. Zdjął buty i niezdarnie poczłapał do kuchni, by coś zjeść. W lodówce znalazł naleśniki i puszkę piwa. Był świadomy, że jest po mocnych lekach, ale w tej chwili zwisało mu to. Jedyne czego pragnął, to dorwać tych, którzy zabili jego siostrę. Usiadł na kanapie i włączył telewizor. Nic ciekawego nie leciało. "Jak zwykle jakieś gówno, w tym pieprzonym pudle..." - pomyślał. Ugryzł kawałek naleśnika zapijając go zimnym piwem. Usłyszał walenie w okno. Zerwał się z kanapy. Zostawił jedzenie i podszedł do okna. Za szybą zobaczył ją. Czarnowłosą dziewczynę. Uchylił okno. - Co ty tu robisz? Zgłupiałaś? Chcesz mieć problemy? Właź szybko, otworzę drzwi. - oznajmił i podbiegł do drzwi i otworzył je wpuszczając Sashę do środka. - A teraz ładnie opowiesz mi skąd się tu wzięłaś i jak mnie znalazłaś, oki? - Przebudziłam się i zobaczyłam jak piszesz coś w moim notesie, tak więc cicho poszłam za tobą, bo wiem co kombinujesz... chcesz ich dorwać, nie? - Nic o mnie nie wiesz... tak po za tematem... nie zimno ci w tej piżamie? - Lukeu miał ochotę się roześmiać z tych błękitnych króliczków na jej różowej koszuli nocnej. Poczuł na sobie jej mordercze spojrzenie, przez co nie wytrzymał i wybuchł ze śmiechu. - Z czego się śmiejesz jak hiena? To nie jest śmieszne! - wykrzyknęła i klepnęła go w tył głowy. Natychmiast się uspokoił i podał jej swoją bluzę. Posadził ją na tapczanie i zrobił herbaty. Gdy wręczył jej kubek z gorącym napojem poszedł do łazienki do lusterka. Spodziewał się czegoś gorszego. Wyglądał w miarę normalnie, prócz tego wyciętego i zaszytego uśmiechu. Wiedział też, że jak zdejmie za jakiś czas szwy, to będzie gorzej wyglądać, także postanowił je zostawić. Zalał gojące się rany wodą utlenioną. Wrócił do pokoju gościnnego. Sasha siedziała skulona na kanapie i popijała ciepłą herbatę. - Śpiąca, co? Przyniosę ci koc i jaśka. - uśmiechnął się i poszedł do swojego pokoju poszukać owych przedmiotów. Sasha dopiła herbatę. Lukeu wrócił z kocykiem i poduszką jaśkiem. - Dobranoc. - powiedział i wyłączył telewizor by jej nie przeszkadzał. - Dobranoc. - pisnęła biorąc koc i poduszkę od chłopaka. Ułożyła się do spania, a on poszedł do swojej sypialni. Wykończony padł na łóżko i zasnął. Lukeu obudził się późną nocą. Wybudził go jakiś hałas. Sprawdził wszystkie pokoje i nic. Sasha spała jak zabita, a wszystkie okna były pozamykane. Zaspany podrapał się po głowie. Poszedł do łazienki opłukać twarz zimną wodą. Odkręcił wodę. W lusterku nad umywalką zobaczył, że ktoś wpatruje się przez okienko w łazience. Szybko podbiegł, ale tego kogoś już tam nie było. - Szlag! - tupnął pięścią w półkę pod okienkiem. Pobiegł do tylnego wyjścia z domu. Pusto. Nikogo już nie było. Wrócił się do pokoju i zasnął. Śnił. Śnił o czymś strasznym. Sasha czuła delikatne wstrząsy. Otworzyła oczy. Przed sobą zobaczyła Lukeu. - Wstawaj. Już dziesiąta. Zdążyłem się już wykąpać i posprzątać. Ręcznik masz na pralce... pożyczam ci rzeczy mojej siostry, z bielizną nie moja sprawa, bo używanej ci nie dam, leć się kąpać. - oznajmił. - No okeeeeej... dzięki... - zdziwiła się i ospała wstała z kanapy. Lukeu zaprowadził ją do łazienki po czym zamknęła się w niej. Miała przygotowane błękitne dżinsy rurki, czarną koszulkę i granatowo - różową bluzę baseballówkę, oraz zielony ręcznik w żabki. Rozebrała się i napuściła gorącej, parującej wody po czym do niej weszła. Tymczasem Lukeu siedział w kuchni i grzał tosty w tosterze. Wciąż myślał jak dorwać tych morderców. Chłopak szedł samotnie ulicą na zakupy do sklepu. Wciąż nie mógł pozbierać myśli. Czuł jakby zastępował sobie siostrę Sashą. Wszedł do najbliższego sporzywczaka, by kupić coś do lodówki. Przed sobą przy kasie zobaczył coś, czego nie spodziewał się zobaczyć. Ten facet stojący przed nim w kolejce. Ten głos. Tatuaż. Mężczyzna odwrócił się i zobaczył Lukeu. Od razu rozpoznał twarz chłopaka przy czym uśmiechnął się złowieszczo. Zapłacił kasjerowi i wyszedł ze sklepu omijając wredne spojrzenie Lukeu. Chłopak zapłacił i wystrzelił ze sklepu, ale jak zwykle rozczarowanie wygrało. Ani śladu po mężczyźnie. Zawiedziony wrócił do domu. Kolejna nie miła niespodzianka. Wszystko zdemolowane... brak Sashy... no i jeszcze jakiś przeklęty liścik na stole w kuchni. "Czego oni kurwa ode mnie chca?!" - krzyczał w myślach. Przeczytał to co było napisane na karteczce. Tak jak myślał. Chcieli pieniędzy, ale co to miało do rzeczy? Ledwo zabili mu siostrę, a teraz porwali dziewczynę, której zabili brata? - Zrobię im taki okup, że będą błagać o życie w promocji... - wycedził przez zęby Lukeu i zgniutł karteczkę w dłoni. Ogarnęło go dziwne uczucie. Nie potrafił go określić. Czuł tylko, że będzie w stanie dokonać strasznych rzeczy, o których mu się nawet nie śniło. Ubrał się cały na czarno po czym przeczekał, aż zrobi się trochę ciemno. Oczywiście zdradzili też miejsce gdzie się ukrywają. Stary opuszczony cmentarz. Na nic lepszego nie było ich stać? Schował nóż do kieszeni. Nie. Nie chciał się bawić w zabijanie. Chciał ich tylko pokaleczyć, chociaż wiedział, że może mu się to nie udać. Wyszedł z domu. Czuł się coraz bardziej dziwnie. Z każdym krokiem czuł się jak nie on. Nie przejął się tym. Nadal szedł w wyznaczone miejsce na starym cmentarzu. "Pewnie jakiś chory fetysz na kaplice."- myślał. Po jakimś czasie dotarł na cmentarz. W oddali widział ich stojących przy starej, zrujnowanej kaplicy. Lukeu poczuł przypływ adrenaliny. Zaczął biec prosto na nich, widząc zapłakaną Sashę siedzącą na ziemi. Był coraz bliżej. Zamachnał się ręką. Z ogromną siłą uderzył jednego z mężczyzn w podbródek, tak że praktycznie urwało mu głowę. Padł martwy. Lukeu nie wierzył w to co się stało. Nie chciał nikogo zabijać. Nie wiedział też, że jest tak silny... a może to jednorazowy napływ dużej ilości energi? Stał tak chwilę. Nagle dostał w twarz od kolejnego bandziora. Lukeu potknął go, by zblokować atak jeszcze kolejnego, po czym skoczył na niego wbijając mu nóż w czaszkę. Chłopak znowu oberwał. Tym razem mocniej i do tego w połamane żebro. Dodatkowo stracił nóż, który został w głowie zabitego mężczyzny. Padł na ziemię. Bandyta chciał na niego skoczyć, lecz Lukeu zdążył szybko go odbić nogami od siebie. Treningi wkońcu się na coś przydały. Mężczyznę zahamowało uderzenie plecami w drzwi kaplicy. Splunął krwią. Lukeu podszedł do niego. Stracił panowanie nad sobą. Przydusił zamaskowanego bandziora do drzwi, po czym zaczął bić pięściami w jego twarz masakrując mu ją. - Sasha! Uciekaj! - wykrzyknął chłopak. Sasha stała odrętwiała, ale po chwili ocknęła się i zaczęła uciekać. Mężczyzna pod drzwiami był ledwo żywy. Lukeu wyjął nóż z czaszki trupa leżącego zaraz obok. Znów oberwał. W brzuch. Odleciał aż na bok, a jucha poleciała mu ustami. Chłopak upadł pół przytomny. Obok pobitego mordercy stanął kolejny. Lukeu znów poczuł ten dziwny napływ energii. Wstał z dziwnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Chciał rzucić nożem w napastnika w nienaruszonym stanie, lecz trafił w tego pobitego. I tak wyszło na korzyść chłopaka. Tym właśnie ruchem odwrócił uwagę bandziora. Lukeu przewrócił go na ziemię i skoczył mu całym swoim ciężarem na brzuch. Krew poleciała mu z ust razem z częścią wnętrzności. Na szczęscie z nimi skończył. Nie miał już siły z nimi walczyć. Usłyszał za sobą głos. "No nie! Jeszcze jeden?" - pomyślał wściekły. Postanowił uciekać, nie chciał już się w to zabawiać. Mężczyzna ruszył w pogoń za nim. Lukeu miał plan. Swoją ucieczką zaprowadził ich do starej kostnicy. Białe kafelki były aż żółte ze starości i całe brudne... z resztą jak podłoga i cała reszta. Facet nie mógł znależć chłopaka. Słyszał tylko psychodeliczny śmiech. Na ścianie zobaczył zapisany napis "SMILE" thumb|332px|Napis na ścianie.świeżą krwią. Przed twarzą wyskoczył mu Lukeu z nożem do obcinania kończyn. Zadźgał go z zimną krwią i śmiechem psychola. Nagle do kostnicy dostała się policja uzbrojona po zęby. Zobaczyli Lukeu całego w krwi. Chciał się na nich rzucić więc strzelili mu w ramię by upuścił nóż. Zakuto go w kajdanki, po czym przeniesiono do zakładu psychiatrycznego. Zamknęli go w ciemnym pomieszczeniu bez okien, zawiniętego w kaftan bezpieczeństwa. Wiedział, że to koniec, ale w jego głowie rodził się kolejny plan. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Geneza